Home
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: I just cannot come up with a good title right now...What happens when Sirius is actually alive and goes after Harry while he is chasing Bellatrix? Read and find out. This is my version on what should of happened at the Ministry Battle. This is not a slash, just a godson and godfather fluff with mentions of Remus. One-shot. Please, read and review!


**Hello readers, I am sorry that I have not updated in forever or posted in forever. I've had a lot of work to do now that school has started up and this is my first break in a while. I hope you and enjoy the follow Sirius and Harry godson/godfather fluff. It is not a slash fiction, just my take on what would have happened if Sirius had lived. I hope you read to find out. Please, please, review. I would love to know what you guys think. It was previously deemed Untitled, so thank you to my guest reviewer for the title name. Xoxo ~Creaturess of the Night~  
><strong>**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it (although I really wish I did), all of it belongs to the wonderful and talented J. K. Rowling_****.**

Sirius had watched Harry chase off after Bellatrix and his heart sank in his chest. Remus made sure he was steady before saying "Go, we can take care of this." Sirius nodded and left the room quickly, chasing after his godson. He knew what Harry was thinking, that he was dead and was going to try to get revenge on Bellatrix, but Sirius knew his cousin…he knew that it was a trick of some-sort.

He chased after Harry until a Death Eater stepped into his path. He pulled out his wand and snarled "Move." There was a flash of light and Sirius continued the duel. By the time the Death Eater fell unconscious to the floor, Sirius could hear the battle raging ahead of him. He kept his wand out as he continued down the hall ahead.

He entered the big main room, where all the floo networks led, to see that Dumbledore and Voldemort were battling. He felt a surge of protection come over him when he saw Harry on the ground behind Dumbledore. Harry stood up shakily and Sirius almost cried out to him. Dumbledore knocked him back to the floor and he saw that Harry was standing up again, but this time Dumbledore didn't notice. Sirius took silent steps forward and then froze when Voldemort disappeared.

Dumbledore looked around confused until Harry gasped and staggered before collapsing. Sirius didn't hesitate before he started forward. He almost hesitated when a cold whispery voice said "You've lost old man." Dumbledore and Sirius froze when they recognized Voldemort's voice coming out of Harry's mouth. Sirius moved closer to Harry as he cried out in pain. He felt the agony flow through him at watching his godson in pain. Dumbledore glanced at him and nodded once, which was all the invitation that Sirius needed to kneel down next to his godson.

He bit back the urge to grab Harry in his arms and hold him tightly. Sirius watched as Harry battled Voldemort's possession and felt his heart shatter at every one of Harry's cries of pain. Sirius barely registered the footsteps that entered the edge of the room as he watched his godson. Harry gasped out "You're the weak one one and you will never know love or friendship and...I feel sorry you." Harry's cries of pain deepened as Voldemort's possession got worse. All of a sudden Harry went silent as black smoke lifted out of him.

Sirius was about to grab Harry in his arms but a cold whispery voice behind him made him freeze and his blood run cold. Sirius saw Voldemort disappear as he grabbed Harry tightly in his arms. He cradled Harry's limp body in his arms and he turned to Dumbledore who was staring at the two of them. Sirius saw that Dumbledore's eyes had lost their twinkle and instead looked sad and tired. Sirius turned his attention to the crowd of Ministry workers that had gathered behind them. Fudge stuttered "He's back...Voldemort's back."

Dumbledore looked at Sirius and said "Stay with Harry, I'll handle the minister." Sirius nodded as Dumbledore stood up and approached the minister. Sirius turned his attention back to Harry and pretended not to eavesdrop.

Fudge asked "Dumbledore what are you doing here?"

Dumbledore said "A little birdie at the school told me that something was amiss with young Harry and I followed him here, and came across Harry approaching battle point with Voldemort and I stepped in."

Fudge asked "What's Black doing here?"

Dumbledore answered "He heard his godson was in trouble and came to help." Sirius didn't even look up as he waited for Harry's emerald green eyes to open. He felt anxiety flood through him as he stared at Harry's lifeless body. He heard footsteps approach him from behind and he looked up to see it was Remus. He smiled slightly at the support that shone through his friend's eyes. Harry's eyes fluttered open and he stared at Sirius. Sirius stared back at him and didn't say anything. Harry asked "Sirius?"

Sirius answered "Yeah Harry, it's me."

Harry looked around and Sirius whispered "He's gone. He fled from Dumbledore." He looked up when footsteps were approaching the trio.

The minister was looking at him angrily and said "Sirius Black, you will have a trial in the Jury Room in the Ministry."

Sirius looked up at him and asked "When?"

The Ministered stared at him agape and answered "Now of course, I should believe your case is pretty important, and should be handled immediately." Sirius looked at Harry who looked completely exhausted in his arms.

He turned to the Minister and said "My godson has obviously had a very rough day and I would like to stay with him, if you don't mind."

Fudge glared at him and answered "We might not grant you a another trial." Remus looked at Sirius and said "Go, Albus and I will take care of him." Sirius looked at Harry who nodded slightly to tell him to go and he would be fine. Sirius let Remus take his place as he stood up and followed Fudge and the rest of the ministry workers to the trial/jury room.

Sirius entered the room and nervously looked around at all the people that had gathered there. He took a seat in the really tall chair in the middle of the room as Fudge took his seat at the front of the room. Sirius continued to worry about Harry and didn't hear Fudge announce his trial and crimes that he was tried for. He snapped to attention when Fudge asked "What happened that night in Godric's Hollow 15 years ago?"

Sirius answered "I already told me story, 15 years ago."

Fudge snapped "Tell it again."

Sirius sighed and said "I was on my way to visit James and Lily, and to baby-sit little Harry while they went out. When I got there I could instantly tell that something was wrong." He felt a lump form in his throat as he continued "When I burst through the door I saw James laying on the floor, he was dead. Then I went upstairs to where I could hear Harry crying and entered the bedroom. That's when I saw Lily laying on the floor, she was also dead." He felt a lone tear slide down his cheek and he wiped it away quickly before anyone could notice. He continued "I picked up baby Harry to calm him as I made my way out of the house. I had known instantly that it was Peter Pettigrew who sold out James and Lily and I was confused on why Harry was left alive. I was oblivious to the scar on his forehead until Hagrid showed up. I wanted to take Harry but Hagrid had specific orders from Dumbledore, and I dared not interfere with them."

He fidgeted with every eye in the room on him. He finished "I gave Harry over to Hagrid, and gave him my flying motorcycle. I had nothing left to lose, so I hunted down Pettigrew to confront him. When I found him I was too enraged to keep calm and I started to argue with him. It drew a crowd and he smirked darkly at him before cutting off his finger and casting a spell that I believed to have blown himself up and 13 other muggles with him."

He looked down at the ground instead of staring up at what he was sure, was accusing eyes. He heard a little shuffling and didn't dare move. He heard Fudge clear his throat and he finally looked up. He was surprised to see that some of the Ministry workers were staring at him with sadness and pity.

Fudge asked "Guilty?" Sirius was shocked that only a few people raised their hands. Fudge looked around and glared as he lowered his own hand.

He asked "Clear the accused of all charges?" More than half the room raised their hands and Fudge glared at them as he slapped the gavel down.

He announced "Accused cleared of all charges. And the Ministry offers full compensation. of the accused's choice, for the unnecessary 12 year imprisonment."

Sirius blinked in confusement at what Fudge was playing at and he snapped "What is your wish Black?" Sirius blinked and wondered what to ask for, and then it dawned on him. The one and only thing that he wanted.

He announced "I would like full guardianship of Harry."

Fudge and everyone blinked at him and Fudge said "It is impossible, he needs to remain at his Aunt and Uncle's for the blood magic to work."

Sirius glared at all of them and answered "They starve him, and for 12 years his bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs. Tell me that he has to stay there and be subjected to that, amongst having bars on his window for a huge misunderstanding." He felt the anger pulsing through him but he didn't care, he would not allow his godson to go back the horrid Dursleys.

Everyone blinked at him and he continued "Then he has to be subjected to torment and abuse from his cousin, especially this summer, it is not a suitable environment for a teenager to live in."

Fudge blinked at him and then with a sad and haunted voice that rang throughout the room "Guardianship of Harry James Potter granted to Sirius Orion Black." Sirius felt happiness warm through him at the thought of being Harry's guardian. He signed the guardianship papers before he turned and left the room. He went back to where he left Remus and Harry to see that Remus was the only one left.

He felt worry course through him as he looked for his godson. He asked Remus "Where did Harry go?"

Remus replied "Dumbledore took him back to Hogwarts, he needed to talk to him about something."

Sirius nodded and said "We will go meet him then."

Remus asked "How did the trial go?"

Sirius smiled triumphantly and answered "I am cleared of all charges and have full guardianship of Harry."

Remus smiled warmly and said "That's great Padfoot. He will never have to go to those dreadful Dursleys again."

Sirius smiled and he nodded. He asked "Will you help me get Grimmauld Place fit for him before the end of term?"

Remus answered "Of course Padfoot."

They apparated to Hogsmeade and started the walk to the castle. Sirius could hardly contain his excitement as they got nearer to the castle, he couldn't wait to tell Harry his good news. He entered the grounds and him and Remus started the long walk to the entrance.

Remus asked "Do you think that they will have front page news about your trial in the Daily Prophet tomorrow?"

Sirius smirked as he replied "I don't see why not, I am after all, front page news." Remus laughed and playfully punched him on the arm.

Sirius looked at him and said seriously "I'm not sure, I wouldn't say front page necessarily, but I'm sure it will be in there." Remus nodded as they neared the entrance of the school. Sirius opened the door and Remus asked "Do you really want to walk to Dumbledore's office in view of everyone in the school?"

Sirius answered "Moony, I was imprisoned for a crime I DIDN'T commit, and I got cleared for it, as long as you, Harry, and I know that I'm truly innocent, I don't give a damn what everyone else thinks." They walked through the hall and towards Dumbledore's office and Sirius kept his head held high ignoring all the whispers and stares directed at him. He arrived at the Griffin statue that was Dumbledore's door before he realized that he didn't know the password.

A voice behind him said "Butterscotch Melon." The door started to open and Sirius turned around to see McGonagall there. She smiled at him and said "Nice to see you Black."

She turned and left yelling at a crowd of First Years that had gathered in the hall to see the notorious murderer. He climbed the stair case with Remus right behind him. He fidgeted nervously, thinking about how Harry will feel to find out that he was going to be his guardian. Remus squeezed his shoulder reassuringly as they climbed the staircase to the Headmaster's office. They stopped at the door and knocked before voice answered "Come in." They entered and Dumbledore looked up at them with the twinkle back in his eyes. Sirius took in the disarray of Dumbledore's office and some of the objects that laid broken on the floor.

Sirius asked "What the bloody hell happened in here?"

Dumbledore looked at Sirius innocently and answered "Harry was expressing his emotions a little differently than most."

Sirius blinked before turning to Harry who was looking at the floor with a slight blush to his cheeks. Sirius asked "Is this what you meant by you were feeling angry all the time?"

Harry blinked at him and answered "A bit."

Sirius walked over to him and sat in the chair next to him and said "We might have to learn how to control your temper."

Harry blinked at him and asked "We?"

Sirius looked at Remus and asked "Should I tell him or should I wait?"

Remus smirked at Sirius and answered "Just tell him already."

Sirius smiled at Harry and said "I was cleared of all charges, and was granted full guardianship of you."

Harry smiled brightly and asked "Really?" Sirius nodded and Harry sprung up and hugged him tightly. Sirius whispered "You will never have to worry about the Dursleys ever again."

Harry's smile brightened and Sirius said "You can move in at the end of term." Harry smiled at him and answered "I can't wait." Sirius whispered "Remus and I will have the house fixed up and in a better state by the time that you move in."

Harry smirked and answered "Or it will be burned down by the time I get there." Sirius let out a barking laugh and turned to Dumbledore and said "I am sorry about your office, I am sure that Harry will take full responsibility for it."

He didn't even have to make sure Harry would before the teen was nodding and saying "I will sir, I will pay for anything that can be fixed." Dumbledore gazed at them and answered "That won't be necessary gentlemen. They are just possessions, there is nothing more to them than that."

Sirius nodded once and told Harry "I think your friends will be missing you at the feast." Dumbledore looked at Sirius and nodded as he led the teen out. He heard Remus following them as he walked with Harry towards the Great Hall.

Harry asked "How did you get guardianship over me?"

Sirius answered "The Ministry was going to give me compensation for the imprisonment and I asked for guardianship over you and after I explained why, it was granted to me." Harry smiled brightly and hugged Sirius again as they reached the entrance to the Great Hall.

Sirius noted that the bright smile never left Harry's face. Harry said "I'll see you later Padfoot."

Sirius smiled and whispered "I'll be at the train station, the end of term. I'll even have a surprise for you." He let Harry go as the teen turned around and walked into the Great Hall with his head held high.

Sirius whispered to Remus "He really is James' son."

Remus smiled and answered "I think that he will turn out just fine under your care Padfoot."

Sirius smiled and said "I can't wait to have him home Moony." What Sirius didn't know, is that Harry was in the Great Hall thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
